Coffee, Bug Men, and Women with Guns
by Rayleighn
Summary: Short little splurge that was a challenge. Sara finds herself in a coffee shop with Sofia.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, wish i did, but i dont, such is life.**

**Ok, i know, not my best work ever but it was a short challenge issued and edited by Scuby.**

* * *

I sat in Starbucks for an hour waiting for Sofia to show up. She never showed up to anything on time, so I have no idea why I thought she would today. _Because shes coming to see me, _a tiny nagging voice said in the back of my head. I rolled my eyes and drank the warm coffee, letting it slide down my throat and rolled my shoulders.

"Sara!"

My eyes opened abruptly, realizing coffee no longer kept me awake. Apparently while I was waiting for Sofia to show up I drifted off.

"Anyone alive in there?" Sofia asked sitting down across from me.

_No, just an empty husk of human flesh_ was the first thought that jumped into my mind, but the words that came out of my mouth were much nicer, as always. "Yeah, just a long shift."

Sofia smiled at me knowingly. "Yeah, it was pretty rough. I half expected to show up here and not find you."

I shrugged in response. "I promised to show up." _So I showed up, I didn't promise to pay attention to everything going on._

Sofia got up to go get her own coffee, leaving me to my thoughts for a few moments. Sofia had never really been nice to me before so the invitation to come out for coffee was a bit strange, but I couldn't pretend I didn't think she was, well, porn star hot. I mean she has muscles in all the right places, and with the way she moves she could have been a dancer.

"Really Sara, if you are going to zone out all morning I would rather do this another time," Sofia said sitting back down in front of me, thoroughly startling me.

"I am really sorry, Sofia. I guess coffee just does not have that same caffeine hit anymore." I replied, laughing, honest to god, I shit you not, I was laughing.

That earned me a smile. I love her smile

"So, I figure, now is as good of time as any..."

I looked at her, not going to lie, I was pretty fucking confused.

"I like you Sara, a lot." Sofia blushed a bright red, as if she had just admitted to some dirty secret.

"I like you too Sofia." I replied, still a bit confused as to why she had to take me out for coffee to tell me she liked me.

"No Sara, I don't think you understand what I am saying. I, well, I am in love with you," Sofia said before taking long swallows of her coffee.

Okay, so now the blushing red makes sense.

"Oh...well..." I stuttered.

"Oh my god, you're not gay. I am so stupid, I am so sorry, Sara. Forget this every happened." Sofia said, getting up.

"No Sofia, that's not it!" I almost shouted to keep her from leaving.

Sofia sat down and put her hands around the coffee cup as if it was her last hope.

I smiled and put my hand over hers. "I am gay, and I love you very much too, Sofia. Believe me!"

Sofia smiled now and loosened her hands from the cup to take mine. "I thought you were always watching me, but I was never sure," she said giggling.

I laughed. I know twice in one morning "I was, I just didn't think _you_ were gay. I didn't want to be all weird and you know just kinda start out right hitting on you and then you get mad because I was playing into the stereotype," I spit out as quickly as possible.

She smiled at me and ran her thumb over my hand. "I remember that first night that you came back after you had gotten off of suspension for the D.U.I. You seemed like such a different person until you went off on Catherine again because she wasn't respecting your thoughts on the case she asked you to help with. Then there was that nasty rumor going on that when Grissom went over to talk to you that the reason he didn't fire you was you fucked him, which was just ewwww. I mean really, you didn't fuck him did you?"

Three times in one morning, I think I was breaking a record Laughing I shook my head. "Of course not, I am not that desperate to keep this job."

Sofia smiled wide then. "That's good to know, 'cuz I don't think I could love a woman who would fuck,...that."

I giggled, I know world ending, and shook my head. "So, we both are stalkers. Wonderful, this is the making of a wonderful relationship."

Sofia and I left the coffee shop hanging off of each other, laughing at all the stories of watching each other.


End file.
